


Realization

by commanderhedakru



Series: SuperReignCorp Adventures [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderhedakru/pseuds/commanderhedakru
Summary: When Ruby's father comes into their lives, Lena makes a decision that can cost her all she holds dear.





	Realization

~~~~

It was getting harder and harder, they were constantly under so much pressure. Ruby’s father was back.

That was the whole problem, Sam had asked them to stay away from it but Lena couldn’t. Their daughter could very well be taken from them, she couldn’t allow this to happen. So she did what she had learned to do. She used her money. She called Michael -- that was his name-- into her office. She knew why he was suddenly back, she wasn’t stupid. She sat in her chair as composed as ever, her Luthor mask came to light. 

“Mr. Ryder, welcome, please take a seat.” he looked around the office, a smirk on his face and it was just further confirmation to Lena. He wanted money and she had a lot of it. 

 

“Ms. Luthor, i gotta say, i wasn’t expecting a call from you.” yes you were, Lena thought. He knew well enough she was bound to step in. 

“Well, we are two adults with aligned interest ; our daughter’s happiness.” she opened a drawer and pulled out her checkbook. “You see Mr. Ryder, i want you to be in  _ our _ daughters life, really, i do. I figured though, financial stability is  _ very  _ important. Why don’t you tell me a number and i can make sure its monthly deposited in an account of your choice. “ He let out a low laugh. 

“You’re paying me to go away.” It was somewhere between a statement and a question. “Is Sammy that desperate to win?”

 

“Of course not, that would be illegal. I’m being generous and offering you the possibility to start over somewhere new and a good monthly paycheck before my lawyers  _ destroy  _ you in court , Mr. Ryder. It’s Ms. Arias for you.” she corrected him, she was possessive, he did not get to call her Sammy, Kara called her Sammy. He laughed once again and stood up. 

 

“I appreciate your “ he took a long pause as he fixed his coat. “ _ Generosity.”  _ there was a tone that she disliked embedded in a simple word. “But i’ll take my chances before a judge. Say hello to my ex wife, will ya.” As he spoke Lena had gotten up and made herself a glass of scotch and had given him one. He finished it and with that he walked out. Lena clenched her jaw and gripped the cup tightly. 

 

This was far , far from over.

* * *

An hour later Lena was stuck in a meeting, Sam had arrived late which was weird but what was even more strange is that every time Lena spoke Sam tried to tear apart her argument or her suggestion. It was like they were having an argument and Lena wasn’t aware of the reason why. She found out sooner than she had expected.

 

“I , respectfully, disagree with Lena. “ Sam looked at the CEO, her eyes were cold. “You can’t fix everything with money, investing more money will only make the situation worse. Which i mentioned last meeting yet we went ahead with the order, i think we need to step back and reconsider.” Okay so maybe Sam had pled her to not intervene, to stay out of it. Maybe she should have listened, the look in Sam’s eyes said it very loudly, she should have listen. 

 

When the meeting was adjourned the young CFO rushed out of there and into the CEO’s office. Lena walked in after her and closed the doors. 

 

“You offered him, god Lena do you have any idea what you just did? You made his argument have  _ validation .  _ I asked you to stay out of it. Why couldn’t you just listen.” Lena walked to prepare herself a glass of water, okay so maybe those words stung too much. 

 

“I just, i wanted to help.”

 

“Then you should have listened to me! He told his lawyers and while there are no proof of any bribery , if we make it to court… “ Sam let out a breath and placed her index and middle finger against her temple and took deep breath. “Just… it’s my daughter. You can’t just.. Fix this, it’s my daughter and I will fix it. Are we understood?” Lena was glued to the floor, she was holding a glass of water as she nodded, jaw clenched and eyes too glossy. Sam nodded and shook her head as she walked out the office.

 

* * *

 

The week after that was gruesome, Lena seemed to work later and later each day, Sam would either sleep with Ruby or not cuddle into Kara like she usually would. The mornings no longer included an overly hyper Ruby and Kara concert, nor did the weekends include Karaoke Sunday’s at Lena’s. The days included uncomfortable silence and pointless arguing.

 

“Mom, why are are you mad at Lena..” Ruby had walked into the study and found her mother staring at a picture of the four of them. They were all pressed cheek-to-cheek as they tried to all make it in frame. Kara’s eyes were barely visible at how big her smile was. Each their smiles were unique and so true and genuine. Sam looked up and placed the picture down. 

 

“Just… adult stuff, babe, don’t worry. “

 

“Does it have to do with Michael being back in our live ?” Sam sighed and looked at her daughter, she was so smart. 

 

“She did something bad, she- well she tried to help and she made things worse..”

 

“Mom, i know we’ve never really talked about it but , i love Lena, and i love Kara, and i love you three. I know… i know my , well  _ father _ , i know he isn’t like you or like them. He isn’t nice and i just , i dont want to go with him. Please? I love you and i love our family. I have three very amazing badass moms and i don’t want to lose you guys, but lately it feels as though we are falling apart and this is what he wants. He wants to break our family and we are letting him. I rather go live with him and then watch you look at momma like you dont love her anymore, one more day.” With that Ruby left, Sam was glad. She did not know how to respond to it all. It was so much information all at once.

 

Ruby was more aware of what was going on than she thought she was and that was for certain now, but also, she had called Lena and Kara mom. It was the first time she had ever said it. They had never spoken about it, Kara and Lena were always the cool nerdy aunts that made Sam happy. Yet over the last few months it was no longer just the three of them, it became the four of them. Suddenly dinner date became trips to the zoo, and night ins included movie with Ruby. It made Sam realize something. Lena did the same thing as her, she too was trying to save her daughter, their daughter. 

 

She picked up her phone and dialed one of her girlfriends. 

 

_ Calling “Potsticker Goddess”  _

 

She heard the line ring one more time before her girlfriend picked up. 

 

“Hey Sammy, are you okay? “ She asked concerned, Sam never just called, or well she did. She would usually call at random times to just ask her if she was hungry or to casually tell her she missed her-- but after the week they had been having ? It was strange. Sam smiled at Kara’s voice, it was soft and gentle, it made her heart hurt. She had been pushing them away.

 

“Yes, Yeah , i’m okay. How do you feel about Lunch at L-Corp.” She could have sworn she heard a squeal. “Unless you are currently doing something?”

 

“I am, i’m placing our orders. Hey, there is a store an hour away that sells beautiful Plumerias..” Sam smiled and chuckles, she knew her too well. 

 

“You are an angel, have i told you that.” 

 

“Well… not to brag or anything but i recall being called a goddess once or twice while in bed.” Sam laughed and shook her head. 

 

“Both times your mouth was full of postickers and you just happened to look breathtaking, don’t let it get to your head.” In a way it was supposed to be an insult really but there was no way of denying she was the luckiest woman alive.

 

* * *

An hour later Lena walked back into her office, head in her tablet and Jess on her trail as she told her about upcoming meetings. She was so engrossed in what she was doing that she didn’t notice the candles all over the office nor the flowers or the two people standing by the couch.

 

She only looked up when someone clears their throat -- Sam --. Suddenly Lena noticed as Jess slipped away with ‘your schedule has been cleared, goodnight Ms. Luthor’ she could only master up a smile as she met hazel and blue eyes across the room.

 

“Wh-what is this?” Sam smiled sheepishly as she moved across the room and stood infront of Lena. 

 

“This is me apologizing… Lee, for the past week i have been a complete  --”

 

“ D bag.” Kara jumped in with a smile and they chuckles. 

 

“I have been a complete  _ d bag  _ to you, i am so sorry. I realized today that- i’m not alone anymore and that i need to express what’s going on in my head because i have two very beautiful and smart and capable women by my side that are going through the same thing. I had a talk with Ruby today and i realized that -- and please do not freak out -- she’s not mine anymore, well - she not  _ just  _ mine anymore. She’s ours and , while what you did was wrong, i should have listened to your reasoning instead of saying such horrible things… I’m really really sorry, to you both but mainly to you .” Lena stared in awe while Kara tried to secretly wipe a tear running down her cheek. 

 

“Lee.. say something because i’m kind of really excited about the hugging part that comes after ..” They all let out a soft laugh as Sam wrapped an arm around Kara’s waist and pulled her closer kissing her cheek exactly where the tear had run by. She extended the other hand to Lena with a hopeful smile, which she gladly took. 

 

“I survived years with my mother, if you think what you said was horrible -- well let’s be thankful you guys won’t be meeting the Luthors any time soon.” Sam smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. In that moment, there were nothing more than three people learning how to deal with love. 

 


End file.
